


This is what you're into?

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: January '20 writing prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben Solo has no shame, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Three: A Shows B PornHux comes home to his recent roommate watching porn in the TV room.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo
Series: January '20 writing prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	This is what you're into?

It had been a long flight. Well, the flight hadn’t been the problem; weather and traffic delays all made Armitage Hux very irritable and desperate for his flat and his own bed. Even if it was a very successful business trip, he was always anxious to return home when he had to leave for work.

When he stepped off the lift and reached his door, his new reality dawned on him and he cursed under his breath. How did he forget? A few weeks before his trip, he had agreed to help a dear friend of his. The man who now shared Hux’s flat wasn’t the dear friend, but they had asked him so nicely and with the promise of a nice meal and expensive top-shelf alcohol. It was only meant to be for a month or so, and that he wouldn’t put Hux out, but at this moment he wanted his luxury flat to himself.

Hopefully Ben Solo would be in his own room.

Hux hadn’t even managed to lock the door before he heard the telltale sign, sounds – Solo was watching television in the common room, but not just any TV, porn. Hux was by no means a prude, but come on! This was what bedrooms were for. It freaked Hux out the more he thought about it. What _else_ did this man do in the common areas?

Thankfully when he entered the room where the large flat screen was, Solo wasn’t jerking off. He was just so involved in the _story_ that it appeared he didn’t realize that Hux was back. Hux had made no effort to be quiet, he wasn’t sneaking up on the man, Ben was just so, clueless. It wasn’t until Hux was standing directly behind him that Ben noticed.

“Jesus Christ!” Ben blurted out but made no move to turn off the porn.

Hux’s eyes trailed from Ben to the screen and finally paid a little more attention. Gay porn, interesting. Hux hadn’t thought that Ben was gay, maybe he wasn’t. It was something too risky for Hux to assume.

_ginger twink and muscular tall, dark and handsome_

Now _that_ was interesting.

The moans and grunts from the video filled the space between them as Ben turned to look up at Hux who was still standing behind the couch.

“You’re back early.”

“No, I’m not. You just never pay attention, or you forgot.”

Ben huffed at Hux’s observation. Ben had forgotten and felt foolish… but Hux didn’t seem embarrassed or angry. He looked, tired.

“Why don’t you sit down? You look exhausted.”

Hux _was_ exhausted and he was tempted, but watching porn with his incredibly attractive, temporary flatmate was a little dangerous… and inappropriate.

“I am, yes. But isn’t this crossing a line?”

Ben smiled widely and patted the spot beside him. 

Hux just rolled his eyes then turned on his heel. He was still wearing what he normally travelled in. 

Once in his bedroom, he set his luggage down, stripped off his clothes and put on his favorite pair of lounge pants and a soft, oversized sweatshirt. On his way back he stopped at the kitchen and grabbed two craft beers.

When Ben turned in Hux’s direction, he felt his eyes widened and his heart was suddenly in his throat. Hux looked so comfortable, so beautiful and free. He had rarely seen Hux other than before and after work, so this relaxed Hux was a pleasant surprise.

All Ben wanted to do was kiss that gorgeous man.

Hux handed Ben the beer with a smile and sat cross-legged on the couch. Ben had to take a deep, calming breath. He could feel Hux’s warmth. It went straight to his core.

They clinked bottles and turned back towards the screen. Ben was more self-conscious now, and even hornier… but he would do his best to keep his excitement at bay.

“So, is this your favorite type?” Hux asked and Ben went dumb, didn’t understand what Hux was talking about. The beer? The… oh, right.

“Yes,” Ben whispered, his hair falling in his face to hide the light flush of his cheeks.

“You’re into gingers?”

Ben choked on his beer. His mind raced to find an appropriate answer… but he had to tell the truth. He couldn’t lie to Hux, not now.

“Very much so. But there really is only one particular ginger…” Ben turned to face Hux, took in the cute way he was sitting, how he held his beer… and he waited for Hux to reject him verbally, or just get up and walk away.

But he didn’t. He just turned to face Ben and smiled. They sat like that, eyes locked, lips wet and waiting… and with a smirk, they both leaned in.


End file.
